Accessory devices may be used to provide a protective cover for electronic devices. In some instances, in order to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance, an accessory device includes leather. The leather may cover a shell of the accessory device and define an exterior of the accessory device.
However, using leather as a layer of material has drawbacks. For example, leather is generally a flat piece of material having a defined thickness, making it difficult to conform to other materials, such as the shell. Further, leather generally includes compressible properties. As a result, when leather is formed over a location of the accessory device corresponding to a button of an electronic device, a user depressing the leather may only compress the leather and may not depress the button.